


low tolerance

by scriveyner (trismegistus)



Series: Voltron Fic Collection [21]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blackouts, Keith you're not going to sleep through this so don't even try, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Wake-up Handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 08:29:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14052978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/scriveyner
Summary: Shiro woke to Lance’s hand down his pants.He blinked a few times, because his eyes were gummy and he was slightly light-headed so maybe he was still dreaming but no, Lance’s hand was definitely down his pants right now and beingveryintimate with him. Shiro opened his mouth, closed his mouth, scrunched his nose up and tried to process the correct words in the correct order to figure out what in the blue hell was happening right now.





	low tolerance

**Author's Note:**

> TFLN Prompt List Fill #20 - “Last night apparently I said ‘I need a break’ and then I just passed the fuck out for 3 hours.”

Shiro woke to Lance’s hand down his pants.

He blinked a few times, because his eyes were gummy and he was slightly light-headed so maybe he was still dreaming but no, Lance’s hand was definitely down his pants right now and being  _very_  intimate with him. Shiro opened his mouth, closed his mouth, scrunched his nose up and tried to process the correct words in the correct order to figure out what in the blue hell was happening right now when Lance noticed him and abruptly froze in place, face turning progressively pinker as he realized Shiro was staring at him in confusion.

“Um,” Lance said, looking for all the world like a kid with his hand caught in the candy jar and  _not_  down Shiro’s pants. “Hi.” There was another moment of protracted silence because Shiro still didn’t trust that he wasn’t awake yet, but Lance took that as an indication to keep going. “This isn’t what it looks like.”

Shiro’s eyebrow went up.

“Okay, maybe it’s exactly what it looks like,” Lance said and with a small sigh, pulled his hand out of Shiro’s drawers. Shiro hissed out a noise of disappointment before he could stop himself because Lance’s hand on him had been  _good._ He pushed himself up on his elbows and finally, reached to rub his fingers into one eye, trying to put his out-of-sorts brain back together.

“What happened?” Shiro managed finally, as flashes of the night finally started resolving into something more than a colorful blur. Suddenly, he remembered kissing Lance against the door to his room, Lance’s mouth soft and yielding under his own and Shiro’s ears went pink. He pushed himself completely upright, and Lance didn’t exactly shuffle away, although he was flushed a brilliant red himself.

“You don’t remember?” Lance said, and then realized with a growing horror that Shiro very clearly didn’t. “You don’t  _remember_ ,” he half-moaned to himself, and promptly covered his face with both hands. “That’s why you were looking at me like that - oh  _god._ ”

“What don’t I remember?” Shiro asked, and resisted the urge to reach out and put his hand on Lance’s shoulder, because that felt weird, in this moment, and, hey, Keith could show up at any second and what would  _he_  do if he found Shiro and Lance in bed together, oh  _hell_.

Then the mattress shifted and Shiro glanced to his left to see Keith roll over on his side, still somehow asleep. Shiro’s brows drew together and he looked back to Lance, taking in for the first time the state of undress Lance was in. He might be sleepy and confused, but dammit Shiro was no idiot. “Did we have sex?”

“Yeah,” Lance said, his eyes emerging from behind the wall of his fingers. “Well,  _no_ , but yeah.” He apparently went all in after a moment, throwing his hands down, face beet red. “Keith and I fucked, and you watched, and you said you wanted to sleep a bit before we did anything and, uh,” it shouldn’t be possible for Lance to turn any pinker but by god he sure did. “You gave me instructions on how to wake you.” Lance fidgeted in place for a moment. “I hadn’t put my mouth on you yet.”

Shiro felt more than a little dizzy; he’d instructed Lance to wake him with a blow job and he didn’t  _remember_ this? Or the fact that apparently he’d gotten to watch Keith rail Lance? What the hell was wrong with his memory, this was unacceptable.

Then, a flash of earlier in the evening, and the aubergine colored liquid that the Gorlican minister had poured him. Shiro rubbed his hand over his face and murmured an oath he’d learned in the arena, its original language unknown to him but the meaning requiring no translation. “Lance, I’m so sorry but I don’t remember any of it. I think that drink served at dinner …  _really_  affected me.”

Lance looked like he felt  _horrible_. “I’m so sorry,” he said, edging slightly away from Shiro. “I’m  _really_  sorry, I had no idea you were drunk at all,” he was almost tripping over his words, about to climb out of the bed he was sharing with Keith. Shiro moved quickly, caught Lance’s wrist with one hand and yanked him forward, and Lance yelped  _far_  too loudly for the enclosed space as he fell forward into Shiro.

Somehow, Shiro caught him without falling back against Keith. “You let Keith fuck you,” Shiro said, in wonderment, his eyes on the top of Lance’s head. “And I don’t  _remember_ any of it. I’m really fucking disappointed.”

“…you are?” Lance’s face had gotten squished against Shiro’s chest, but there was a small bit of cautious optimism there. “And, uh.”

“Uh?”

“…Keith didn’t fuck me.” Lance’s ears were so red they stood out against the brown of his hair, and after a moment Shiro  _laughed,_ and it was loud enough to make Keith attempt to roll over again and yank the covers with him, although they weren’t going anywhere with how Shiro was still lying on them.

“ _Really?_ ” Shiro said, and buried his face in Lance’s hair and oh, he smelled  _nice_. A soft feeling had enveloped Shiro, thinking about the way Lance looked at him at Keith so wistfully and, well, he had Lance right here right now, didn’t he? “Keith spread his legs for you?”

“You don’t have to sound so shocked,” Lance muttered, and then squirmed when Shiro tilted his head forward and lower, brushing his lips against Lance’s ear.

“Would you spread your legs for me?” Shiro murmured directly into his ear and Lance  _shivered_ , both his hands flat against Shiro’s chest.

“Yes,” he said, almost breathless, and Shiro pushed him over in the covers.

Keith yanked Shiro’s pillow free and folded it over his head, rolling over and groaning.


End file.
